Breaking Free
by Pricat
Summary: Charming and his bratty son have barged into the castle and have taken Shrek and Fiona as their prisoners. Who can save them? Their son Ambris can! He's escaped into the mortal realm to figure out a plan to rescue his parents and the kingdom1
1. Jealousy

Breaking Free 

**Chapter One**

**It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Far,Far Away. Shrek and Fiona's teenage son Ambris was playing soccer with his friends. He was Ogrese like his parents but was different inside. He had powers inside of him since he was born but some people were jealous especially that spoiled brat Prince Charming and his son Veronsa. They were plotting their revenge on Shrek and Fiona for not letting them rule the kingdom. They got an idea. They knew that both Shrek and Fiona cared deeply for Ambris and wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt him. Prince Charming smiled as he waited for the cover of darkness to spring his little surprise on them. "I can't wait to rule this kingdom and make it mine!" Veronsa thought as he watched Ambris play soccer with his human and ogre friends. Fiona then joined the game. Ambris smiled at this. He thought that things couldn't be better than this but he was unaware of the events about to unfold…**

**Later that night Ambris settled down to sleep. He was sleeping rough in the forest a few miles away from the kingdom. He always did this every night so he could get a better view of the stars in the night sky. He liked tracing them with his finger. But in the castle, a battle was taking place. Prince Charming and his bratty son had barged their way into the castle and at the minute Shrek and Fiona were fighting them off. But they were losing and Charming had just tied them up. "What do you want this time, you slimy brats? You aren't fit to be rulers of anything!" Fiona yelled angrily. Ambris could hear and see the battle in his mind and ran to the castle. He heard Charming's evil laughter as he entered the throne room. He was furious and drew his sword as he prepared to fight. "Let them go or you'll have to answer to me!" he said bravely. Veronsa then began to fight him but Ambris had the upper hand because he'd learned self defence from his Mom. Charming watched as Veronsa fell to the floor after Ambris had kicked his butt in shock. He was mad and lunged at Ambris but Ambris had cut the ropes that bound his parents and they joined him in battle. "Don't you dare try to hurt him or else!" Shrek threatened Charming as he held a battle axe in his hands. "Fiona take out that slimy creep like at the ball!" he said to his wife. Fiona smiled at this as she prepared to send a world of hurt up Charming's butt but fainted to the floor "MOM!" Ambris yelled angrily in fear as his father ran to her side.**

"**She's not dead… is she?" Ambris asked him. "No I don't think so. She's just been knocked out, that's all." He told him. Veronsa was standing behind Ambris's father. In his hands was a device that knocked out enemies by shocking them a little. Ambris watched as his Dad fell to the floor. He was furious. "You'd better not have hurt them or you'll pay!" he yelled as he watched his parents being picked up by guards. Veronsa was about to hurt Ambris but his powers kicked in. A portal then appeared. He then went through it. He looked at his parents as he went through. "I'll be back, I promise." He thought as it disappeared. **

**He then landed in a forest in another realm. He didn't know he was in a forest in the mortal realm. He saw humans getting out of a car and realised where he was. He felt excitement and fear wash through his body. "I'd better disguise myself so I don't scare them." He thought as he concentrated and his powers transformed him into a human. "Cool! Let's see what this realm has to offer." He thought as he walked out of the forest.**

**A/N What do you think of it so far? Let me know by reviewing. **

**No Flames please! **


	2. Love in the eye of the beholder

Breaking Free 

**Chapter Two**

**Ambris was stunned by his disguise. It made him look so handsome but he knew he had to hide his true colours within. He then found himself in a place full of teenage humans. It was a college. He wondered what they were doing there. He then heard someone scream. Some other kids were picking on a girl. That made him angry like when other kids like him were picked on. He then approached the guys who were picking on her and beat them up. She laughed as they ran off screaming. She smiled at him. The girl had wispy blue hair, green eyes and was slender bodied. "Thanks! They won't be bothering me anymore because of your bravery. I'm Thalia. I live in an estate not far from here. Who're you?" she told him. **

**Ambris then felt funny and warm inside. He wondered if it could be… Love. He shook that thought out of his head at once. If she knew what he really was, she'd turn and flee from him like others did back home. "I'm Ambris. I came here from… Far Away. I live in the forest." He told her. He smiled as she took his slender hand. This felt really nice. Cockroaches fluttered in his heart as he looked at her. "Let's go for a drink." She said to him. "Sure! What bar do you go to here?" he told her. Thalia laughed at this. "What's so funny?" Ambris asked her. "I meant the coffee bar! We're not allowed to drink on college premises." She said. She looked into his deep brown eyes. She touched his face. Suddenly his ogre ears popped out. She smiled at this. "I'm sorry about that." Ambris told her. "I like them. They're cute! Don't hide them." Thalia said to him. They then became human ears again. "I don't want others to see them. They'd freak." He told her. He realised she wasn't afraid of him. This made him happier than mud hockey. But Veronsa had followed him here. He was disgusted that Thalia liked Ambris. Later they were at her house using her karaoke machine and singing. Ambris had the gift of song like Fiona as well as her confidence and fiery temper. Thalia could sing too. They were having a good time but night fell so Ambris went back to the forest. Before he left, Thalia kissed him on the lips. That made his heart of gold sing inside. Thalia then closed the door. But unknown to Ambris, his father had obtained a mini Magic Mirror and was watching what was going on in the mortal realm. Shrek was pleased that his son had found Love. Fiona was asleep and her head was resting on his shoulder in the dungeon. He remembered the first time he'd fallen in love with Fiona. He wanted to be there with Ambris but it would mean lraving Fiona here alone until they'd taken care of Charming. His mind was made up. **

"**Fiona honey, wake up. I need to tell you something." He said softly. She then woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is it?" she asked him. "I'm going to the mortal realm to help Ambris. He's in a very special situation and he needs help. But I'm not leaving you. It's just until those regal slime balls are taken care of." He told her. She hugged him. Inside of her, she was sad. First her son had gone and now her True Love was going off into the same realm. She watched as he walked through the portal he'd created and disappeared. After that, the tears and despair kicked in. "Please be okay where ever you went as well as Ambris!" she said softly as she fell asleep. **

**A/N The fun's about to start especially in the next few chapters! Read and Review! **


	3. Hope

Breaking Free 

**Chapter Three**

**Ambris was washing himself as his father was in the forest looking for him. He saw Ambris and ran over to him. "Are you okay? I saw you fall in Love with that Thalia girl. I can't believe you found Love faster than me. I had to wait a long time before Love found me." He told him smiling warmly. "Yeah but I'm worried about Mom. Won't she be lonely in that cell they put you guys in because you came here?" Ambris asked worriedly. He could see worry in his father's eyes at this question. "She seemed fine when I told her about coming here but now I'm not so sure. I've a bad feeling about it." He said. What he felt was true. A lot of guards were beating Fiona up on Charming's orders when she wouldn't tell him where her husband had gone off to. She was feeling really miserable and tired. She hadn't slept in a while since Shrek had left to help Ambris. "Please come back, I need you. Charming knows you left and I need you to keep me strong. I don't know what to do!" she whispered.**

**Shrek heard it in his mind. Because of their strong love for each other, they had an empathic bond which meant if one was in trouble, the other could see , feel and help. Fiona was very weak because she hadn't had any food in a while. Later that night when he was asleep, Shrek saw and heard it all. He saw what was going on and how his wife was being treated. It made him sick. "No… don't hurt her. She's the most important thing besides Ambris." He said in his sleep. He was tossing and turning really bad and fell into the lake. He was shivering when Ambris found him. "Let her go! It's me you're angry at! Just take me if it means letting them go." He said in his sleep as Ambris shook him awake. He saw fear in his father's eyes. "Dad it'll be okay!" he said calmly. Suddenly he woke up screaming. This freaked out Ambris. He'd never seen his Dad act this way while asleep and was worried.**

**Ambris then helped his Dad out of the lake and put a towel around him. He was shivering from the cold and the dream he'd had. He then sneezed and his skin turned blue. "I don't feel so good." Shrek told him. He had ogre flu. Ambris then felt his forehead. It was hotter than an volcano. "Dad are you okay? I don't think you should stay. It's not a good idea to go charging into battle like this. Don't worry I won't send you back to the cell you were in. I'll think of something." He told him. He couldn't touch his Dad or he'd catch it too but then he remembered someone who never caught it. He smiled as he used his magic to open a portal. "Where're you going?" Shrek asked him. "I'm going to get help! I'll be back." He told him as he went through it. He then landed in a mountain of ice and snow. It was home to his Dad's cousin Snowgre. He was like Ambris's father but more wilder and adventurous than him. He then saw Ambris and came over to him. "Hey Am I haven't seen you in a while. What's going on?" he said to him. "I need you to come with me." Ambris told him as he opened a portal and they went through it. They were back in the forest in the mortal realm. Snowgre saw Shrek under the influence of ogre flu as he watched him attempt to jump off a rock into the lake. "I need you to look after him for a while. He came here to help me take care of Charming and Veronsa but now he's like this after having a weird dream." He said to him as he grabbed Ambris's father before he seriously hurt himself. "I'll try and see what I can do but he might still be mad at me because of last time. He's pretty delirious. Where's Fi?" he said to him. "My Mom got put in a cell by Charming along with my Dad but he escaped through magic." He told him. Snowgre watched as Ambris's father stroked his furry skin and shook his head. "See you Ambris." He said as he walked through the portal with his father and it closed. **

**He didn't know that Thalia had seen what had happened but she wasn't freaked. Ambris then heard laughter come from a bush and Thalia fell out from under it. He tried to summon his human disguise but it didn't work. "It's okay Ambris. I like your real form. You look cute for an ogre teen. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe. Why didn't you tell me this before we met?" she said to him. "I didn't tell you because if I did, you'd freak seeing as mortals flee when they see me or my parents." He said softly. Thalia nodded as she touched his face. He felt his heart beat race fast but it raced even faster when she kissed him on the lips. "We're more than friends now!" she told him. She saw sadness in his brown eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "I was just thinking about my parents, that's all. They were ruling over a kingdom but Charming came and ruined everything. My Mom's his prisoner and my Dad just caught ogre flu. I want to help them but I don't know how." He said. Thalia then took his hand into hers. "Don't worry, I'll help you stop those slime balls and free your Mom." She said. "Really?" he asked her. "Yes. That's what friends do." She told him as they hugged him. Tears of joy streamed down his face at this as they kissed again.**

**A/N What do you think of this? Thalia's about to join Ambris in his plans. Snowgre is actually Shrek's cousin only there's no resemblance between the two, I think. Read and review! **


	4. Protecting the ones he loves

Breaking Free 

**Chapter Four**

**They were in the forest looking at the stars in the night sky. Ambris had been thinking about the last few days. Thalia loved him for who he was and not what he was. He thought about how messed up things were in Far,Far Away since his parents weren't there to keep things normal. "Are you okay?" Thalia asked him. "Yeah I'm okay. I was just thinking about things, that's all." He told her sadly. "You're getting homesick, aren't you? The world you live in probably doesn't allow someone like me to be with someone special like you." She said to him.**

**He saw sadness in her green eyes. "That won't be a problem. I'll just not go home back to the kingdom of Far,Far Away to marry somebody I don't love just to make my parents happy. I love you and if I do decide to go home, then know this. I'll always love you because we're in each other's hearts and nothing can rip True Love apart if it's meant to be." He told her as they kissed passionately. But Prince Charming had noticed this and smiled evilly. "Veronsa get in here!" he yelled from the throne room. Veronsa ran in and almost collided into his father. "I'm sorry Dad! What is it?" he said to him. He beckoned his son to look at the mirror. He watched as Ambris and Thalia were kissing still in their embrace. "I've found the weakness to that ogre brat's heart. He's in love with that human girl. We've got to use this to our upper hand. Bring me Ambris's mother! She can open a portal to the mortal realm." He told him. Veronsa then told a guard to get Fiona and bring her before his father. The guard obeyed and went at once. Charming laughed as he watched what was going on in the mortal realm. "You're mine Ambris! You became weak the day you found Love just like your father!" he thought as he watched. **

**Fiona was worried for Ambris but more for her husband. She'd been watching what was going on in the mortal realm through the mini magic mirror Shrek had left behind. She saw a guard approach her. "What do you want?" she asked warily. "Charming wishes for your presence in the throne room." He said to her. He then led her into the throne room. Charming smiled as he looked at her miserable state. "I can make it better Fiona if you do one thing for me." He told her. Fiona then looked at the mirror at an image of Ambris and Thalia together laughing and having fun in each other's company. She knew what he wanted her to do. "Never! I will not let you hurt his relationship with that girl. You're not human or ruler and once my husband comes back, you'll be sorry!" she said to him defiantly. Suddenly guards appeared with crossbows and arrows. Fiona smiled at this as she took them out using her karate skills. This worried Charming and Veronsa. She then came over to Charming and head butted him strongly and gave him a mega concussion, which meant he wouldn't be up for a couple of hours. She then tied up and gagged Veronsa. She disappeared using her Ogrewician powers. She then appeared in the mortal realm in the forest. She hoped that nobody had followed her here. She was tired from fighting and fainted on the ground. Ambris heard this and went towards it. He freaked when he realised it was his Mom. "Is she okay?" Thalia asked him. **

"**Yeah she's just tired from probably escaping and kicking butt. I would've loved to see that. We'd better let her sleep. She'll be able to help if Charming or his spoiled son come here." He told her as he laid Fiona near the camp fire he'd lit earlier using his powers. "She looks beautiful. No wonder you're so cute. You've got your Mom's beauty and your Dad's strength and heart of gold." She told him quietly. Snowgre had been watching this and smiled warmly. Thalia would treat Ambris the way he wanted and not be revered. He saw Fiona lying near the campfire resting. He was relieved by this. When he was asleep, Shrek had been muttering about that he needed to save her or something. He then disappeared. Ambris hoped that his father would recover soon because they'd need his help. He felt sorry for other ogre kids his own age who were always persecuted because of their looks instead of what was inside them. But being with Thalia made him feel just a kid and nothing else. He hoped that feeling would last as he fell asleep and Thalia had gone home. **


	5. Showdown

Breaking Free 

**Chapter Four**

**Dawn broke over the realm and Ambris woke up. He'd been dreaming of him and Thalia but was worried for his Mom. He found her awake cooking breakfast on a rock skillet. She was cooking eggs she'd found after blowing up another bird. "Hey honey, you okay?" she said to him. "Yeah but how did you get here? Did Charming follow you here?" he told her. "I escaped using my powers and gave him a mega concussion so he doesn't know where I am. I also smashed his all seeing mirror with my voice. Where's your father?" she said to him calmly. "He's with Uncle Snowgre. He got ogre flu after having a weird dream about you." He told her. Fiona cursed under her breath. "How did you meet Thalia?" she asked him. **

"**I met her at a human college and some guys were picking on her and took care of them. She doesn't even care that I'm an ogre and she thinks I'm cute!" he explained to her. She then hugged him. "What was that for?" he asked her. "I'm so proud of you. You found Love with somebody you didn't know a few days ago. Your father would be proud." She told him. She then saw him transform into his human form. "Where're you going?" she asked. "I'm going to see Thalia. I'll be back around night time." He told her. He then ran out of the forest and into college. Thalia was waiting for him. She had a smile on her face. "Hey Am is your Mom okay?" she said to him. "Yeah she's okay. She woke up this morning and cooked me eggs. She was asking me about you so I told her. She wanted my father to be there because if he's not, she assumes the worst." He told her. He then saw some kid staring at him. It was Veronsa. "I'll be back in a minute." He said to Thalia. Veronsa smiled as Ambris came over to him. "I'm warning you dude. Stay away from my family, Thalia and anyone else I care about." He told him.**

**Anger flared in Veronsa's eyes as he heard this. "Meet me outside after college at three o clock. We'll finish this later, ogre." He told him. "What's going on?" Thalia asked Ambris. "Nothing." He told her calmly but there was a trace of fear in his voice. He hoped nobody he loved or cared for got hurt because of this. He was very worried about what was happening after college. He hoped he could fight Veronsa without getting him or Thalia hurt. Thalia could tell something was bugging him but he didn't want to tell her yet so she left him alone about that as he went to his culinary cooking class. Ever since he met Thalia, he'd started going to college. However at lunch, things took a turn for the worse. Thalia was eating her lunch and was about to sit down with Ambris when Veronsa blocked her way. "You're Ambris's friend, right? Don't you know who I am? I'm the one who's going to be kicking your boy friend's butt after college." He told her. She realised who he was and was furious. She then slapped him in the face. "You're the freak who's trying to steal the kingdom from Ambris's parents. They deserve to rule, not you or your spoiled father!" she said as she made her way to Ambris's table. He was amazed by this. She'd stood up for him. She smiled at him. He was eating weed rat stew because he didn't like human food. "Why didn't you tell me about your little fight this afternoon?" she asked him. She saw fear in his eyes as he thought quietly. "I didn't tell you about it in case you'd freak. I'm sorry but it's one of these things I've got to do alone. That brat hurt my family and is trying to wreck everything I've started here even our love. Do you still love me?" he told her. Fear echoed in his voice. "Of course I still love you. I always will love you until the end of time. Just be careful, okay?" she told him. He watched as she ate a piece of weed rat stew. "It's good! I've got to go. I'll see you later." She said as she ran off to class.**

**Ambris was still eating but was thinking about Thalia. She'd just tried a piece of weed rat stew for the first time and loved it. He smiled at this thought. He then went to the library. He'd had a couple of hours until his fight with Veronsa and it was making him nervous. Three o clock came and Ambris was walking out of college with Thalia and saw Veronsa waiting. "Don't worry. I know you can do it." She told him. Veronsa then lunged at him but he blocked it and grabbed him in a head lock. Veronsa then punched him in the crown jewels but it didn't cause him much pain. "You're not a bad fighter for a spoiled brat." Ambris said as Veronsa charged towards him but he used magic to block him. A group of hunters then jumped out of their hiding places and beat up Ambris but then started beating up Thalia. This made Ambris angry. He mustered up all his strength left in him to stop them. He then picked her up in his arms. But he heard kids scream and back away from him. He didn't know he was in his ogre form. He then ran off into the forest weakly with Thalia in his arms. He had a lot of cuts and bruises all over him and his right arm was broken in several places. "Please hold on." He thought as he looked at her. She was badly hurt. He then found Fiona sitting near the fire. **

**She was freaked when she saw the two of them hurt. Tears escaped her throat as Ambris fainted. "NO!" she screamed. Veronsa laughed evilly at this. "That's what you get when you fight me ogre." He said as he disappeared. **


End file.
